Forbidden Love
by SireenC
Summary: This came from my confusion on the WillxIronhide pairing...purely humor story. What exactly is Will doing in the garage all the time? ; Sam overhears some things and jumps to conclusions...


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and/or any characters…I wrote this because my sister brought to my attention (as I had not really been in the Transformers category) that apparently Will Lennox and Ironhide is the hottest new pairing. Mind you, I'm pretty open-minded…but I was admittedly a little confused about this one. I'm not judging anyone, just saying…I'm not sure it's exactly my cup of tea. So this is purely humor, not meant to offend etc…

* * *

Forbidden Love

Sam sighed as he walked along the road. Apparently robots were more sensitive than one thought. Immediately, he winced. "Autobots, autobots." Bumblebee hadn't reacted well to the word "robots."

They had been on their way to Will Lennox's house, after the captain had phoned a request visit. Luckily they hadn't been too far away when Sam had opened his big mouth. Bumblebee had kicked him out and turned back home, leaving Sam to hoof-it the rest of the way.

Finally, he arrived at the house. Sam knocked wearily at the door and waited. Thirty seconds later, an attractive woman opened the door and smiled upon seeing Sam.

"Sarah, hi!" Sam greeted. He didn't know Will's wife very well, but she seemed like someone he would like very much.

"Hello, Sam," she returned cheerfully. "You can come in if you want, but Will's actually in the garage."

"Oh…is he—ya know, busy?"

"Oh, well…" she trailed off, looking a little awkward. "Honestly, I'm not sure. He's been in there a lot lately, but he's been rather secretive about it, ya know?" Then she gave a small laugh and shrugged. "Well, why don't you just come in and enter through the kitchen? That way, you can at least knock rather than just opening the whole outside door."

"All right, yeah, sure." Sam followed Sarah into their house. It was modest but attractive. Sam tried to not stare at everything as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Here's the door. I'm going to go check on Annabelle. She's probably about ready to get up from her nap." She smiled and left.

Sam slowly approached the door. He meant to knock, but for some reason his hand just opened the door. Coming to his senses, he pulled the door back, hoping Will hadn't noticed. Before he got the door closed completely, though, voices reached his ears, and Sam froze.

"Ironhide, I just don't know," Will sighed.

"Oh, come on, William. We've talked about this."

"I know, it's just…it feels so good. But then I feel so bad."

"But why?" Ironhide persisted.

"It's just…you know, Sarah's here with Annabelle. And me…and you…and I do love her and being with her…"

"There is nothing wrong with this that I can understand," the Weapons Specialist said in a solemn voice.

"I…" Will let out a weary sigh. "It's hard to explain. But I just feel so guilty. I said I wouldn't keep doing it, but you're hard to resist." He laughed.

Sam was frozen, mouth opened slightly and heart pounding.

"I know. I'm good at what I do," Ironhide replied smugly.

"That you are." Will chuckled, and Sam thought it sounded husky. "It feels so good, you know? It's so smooth, and you always know what speed to go…and I just feel everything else melting away." He sounded dreamy.

"Why is it so wrong if it makes you less stressed? William, you shouldn't be so tense all the time."

"But Sarah…"

"Yes?"

"How can I just leave her? It may feel so amazing, but…"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Horror, anger, confusion churned through him, and he let go of the door knob. It made a loud sound as his hand released it.

"Hey, who's there?" Will called.

Panicked, Sam turned and raced out of the kitchen. Sarah, holding Annabelle, was on her way into the kitchen. Sam stopped before plowing her over, muttered something even he didn't comprehend, and rushed out of the house. Maybe Bumblebee had forgiven him and would meet him halfway.

Sarah frowned, watching the teen barrel out of the house. Will came up to her, then, bewildered. "Was that Sam?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with him. I told him to knock on the door…"

Will was frowning apprehensively. "Sarah, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Will?"

"I…have a confession. I…you know how I've been in the garage a lot, and I said I was working on a project?"

"Yeah…"

"I…lied. Actually, Ironhide and I…we're…"

"Just say it, Will."

"We've been going on long drives," he blurted out. "I just fell in love with driving on the open roads, not having to worry about anything…"

"Oh, honey," Sarah sighed. "I understand what you mean…but do you know what I have to worry about?" She started to sound hysterical as she talked on. "I have a small child here, and we weren't even expecting that. You left me here while you were out being shot at, and I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I had to change her, and feed her, and shower her, and get up with her in the middle of the night while she was screaming, and worry about finances, and about getting food, and whether I should be preparing funeral expenses, and trying to calm your mother down while trying to convince your sister not to kill herself from depression, and having to deal with them constantly over here, and telling me how to raise my child! But if you have to leave us even now because you can't stand being home with us for more than two seconds, and you have to go on drives to find some peace, then I guess I have to understand! That must be nice, William Lennox." She spun on her heel and carried the giggling Annabelle into the living room. "By the way, feel free to sleep in your precious truck tonight!"

Will stared at her for a minute, stunned by the hour-long rant that just assaulted his ears. And she wondered why he went on long drives…? He sighed, slumped his shoulders, and headed back to the garage where he would find some sympathetic ears with Ironhide. "Well, surely she'll be over it by tomorrow…a week at the most. But I wonder what happened to Sam…?"

* * *

Haha, thanks for reading! Any reviews would be nice…and a special thanks to my sister, who helped with the ending  I had it happier, but she convinced me to change it a little ;)


End file.
